The Center for Interdisciplinary Research in Immunologic Diseases (CIRID at UCLA) includes two distinctive but interrelated themes supported by three Core resources. Each of the themes has several components: Disease Immunopathogenesis and Immune Interventions includes investigations of CD4 and CD8 T cells, B cells, NK cells and monocytes. Diseases included are: inflammatory bowel diseases (Role of in vivo primed CTL in immune disorders), common variable immunodeficiency and bone marrow transplantation (Retinoids/lymphokines enhance defective human B cells), AIDS (B cell stimulating factors in AIDS and HIV infection) and (Monocyte function in pediatric AIDS), neonatal development and recovery following bone marrow transplantation (Differentiation of CD8+ cytotoxic/suppressor cells) and other immune disorders (Immunologic effects of lymphokine therapies). Behavioral and Educational Interventions in Immunological Diseases and AIDS includes asthma (Pre-School Asthma Care Training: The Asthma Bear Care Program) and (Asthma Self Care for Latino children and parents), AIDS (prevention of AIDS among black and Latina women) and Outreach, Education and Demonstration Programs for community and national outreach, AIDS educational programs for health care professionals (physicians and nurses) and increased patient participation in care of inflammatory bowel disease. These are supported by Core services including an Immune Function Laboratory, a Flow Cytometry Laboratory, and an Administration and Biostatistics Core. The CIRID program at UCLA also benefits from cooperation which additional faculty in the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing and the College of Letters and Sciences. CIRID Outreach acts as a catalyst for programs within UCLA and in the community. CIRID programs serve to utilize the resources of both to achieve optimal efforts in relation to asthma, allergies, AIDS, immune deficiency disorders and other immunologic diseases. With this broad scope of activities and resources, CIRID at UCLA functions as a NIAID-sponsored Immunologic Diseases Center.